Insitación sexual
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Neji comienza a sentirse acorralado puede que Hinata sea su dulce prima pero eso no evita que ella sólo busque probocarlo
1. Chapter 1

Incitación sexual

Toda esta situación era culpa de la nueva amiga de mi prima, ella le llenaba la cabeza de cosas indecentes y Hinata esta determina a hacerlas conmigo. Ino era la nueva chica del vecindario, rubia, de ojos azules y vestimenta provocativa, una chica problema básicamente y por alguna razón mi tímida prima la veía como una buena amistad; normalmente no me preocupo tanto por las amistades de Hinata y Hanabi intentaba tener mi ultimo año de preparatoria relajado después de todo ya tenía suficientes créditos para entrar a cualquier universidad pero mi tranquilidad era interrumpida por mi prima Hinata con la que convivía durante casi todo el tiempo ya que mi tío Hiashi estaba ocupado trabajando en el crecimiento de su empresa y mi prima menor estaba en un internado por su comportamiento rebelde de adolescente y así mi paz fue quebrada por primera vez hace un a semana.

Estaba sentado en el sofá perdiendo el tiempo dándole vuelta a los canales del televisor cuando mi prima Hinata entro en la casa, no le di mucha importancia. Hasta que se arrodillo junto a mí en el sofá.

-Neji- me llamo –bésame.

Me acerque a su rostro y bese su mejilla, volviendo a mi tarea después de eso.

-Pero no en la mejilla- me reprocho quitándome en control remoto, me voltee a verla -en los labios.

-No puedo besarte de esa forma.

-Si puedes, así besabas a Ten-Ten- puede que halla llevado a mi ex-novia un par de veces a casa y que en alguna ocasión Hinata nos viera un poco entrados en… bueno eso ya no sucedería. Hinata se acerco más a mí cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

-Somos primos Hinata no podemos hacer esas cosas- le quite el control y la ignore hasta que desistió y se fue, ¿por qué me pediría besarla? Bien puede besar a cualquier otro, mi prima es linda y es sabido que hay más de un pretendiente haciendo fila para obtener un poco de su atención, no le di más vueltas al asunto, confiaba en que mi prima sabia alejarse de los problemas y continúe buscando algo que ver en la tv.

Después de una horas recibí la llamada habitual de mi tío pidiendo me hiciera cargo de la cena pues él llegaría ya entrada la noche, durante el último año mi tío había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en su trabajo, su empresa iba en auge y a mi realmente solo me quedaba un año para la universidad así que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera hasta entonces.

-Hinata- toque en su puerta -ven a cenar.

Ella abrió la puerta, llevaba el cabello recogido un short diminuto y una blusa de tirantes apegada a su cuerpo, con un escote bastante llamativo.

-Voy en un segundo- y cerro la puerta.

¿Cuándo creció tanto? Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme la imagen de la mente, ¿en que estoy pensando? Es mi prima. Cuando llego para cenar se sentó en la barra de la cocina frente a mí, ella hablaba por momentos pero yo ignoraba todo lo que decía, solo veía esa parte de su cuerpo, era mi prima pero podía ver bien que su pecho tenía muy buen tamaño, era como si sus pechos me llamasen, pase toda la cena intentado no ver sus montes pero no parecía tener éxito cuando de repente se levanto, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Hinata había terminado su cena.

-Buenas noches Neji- se acerco para despedirse, yo aún permanecía sentado a la altura perfecta de sus pechos se inclino, vi mejor ese escote y un aroma a cereza llego a mi nariz por impulso la sujete de la nuca y la bese, saboree con mi lengua el sabor a cereza de sus carnosos labios y la deje libre cuando ese sabor se termino. Cuando la solté ella tenía una sonrías en sus labios.

-Gracias por el beso Neji-nisan- y se retiro de la cocina.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta, había besado a mi prima me había excitado por su escote y el aroma a cereza y termine incitado por ella a hacerlo, lo peor es que me gusto.

Ese fue el comienzo de las tortuosas tardes con mi prima, Hinata había crecido, bastante bien como chica a mujer y apenas ingreso este año a la preparatoria y por más estúpido que suene yo no me había percatado de eso, siempre la vi como mi dulce, tierna y tímida prima, pero desde esa noche su forma de vestir cambio, era mucho más provocativa, había acortado el largo de la falda escolar no abrochaba todos los botones de la camisa del uniforme pero en casa empeoraba a tal punto que simplemente no podía evitar darle vistazos a la piel descubierta de mi prima. Pero ella era eso era mi prima, no era una mujer a la que yo pudiera echarle el ojo. En ocasiones ella salía con Ino pero eso ocasionaba que me preocupara y las siguiera manteniendo mi distancia, fue así que supe que ella era la que ocasionaba esto, en una tienda de ropa Ino tocaba a mi prima para mostrarla como usar cierta ropa y terminaba siendo la ropa que usaba en casa. Evitaba quedarme en la misma habitación de la casa con ella mis hormonas no ayudaban a la situación, pasaría el día en mi habitación, ya me entretendría con algo.

-Neji- su voz me hizo girar. Hinata salía del baño con un toalla enredada su cuerpo no pude evitar ver sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede?- me forcé a decir.

-Mi puerta se cerro con seguro, no pueda abrirla- sonrió con dulzura. Ella tenía varias jugarretas como esa para que no la evitara pero era demasiado para mi.

-Usa la llave.

-La deje a dentro- mis opciones era abrir su puerta o dejar que se quedara de esa forma, la respuesta era sencilla. Me acerque y con una credencial logre abrir su puerta.

-Ya esta- la abrí para que pudiera pasar a cambiarse e hice ademan de ir a mi habitación.

-¿No te quedas?- eso me hizo voltear a verla interrogante pero para mi sorpresa ella había abierto la toalla dejándome ver su cuerpo recién duchado, la ropa no mentía Hinata tenia un par de pechos muy buenos, una cintura delgada y caderas anchas, sus piernas largas y la piel blanca –podrías ayudarme a vestir- otra vez con su comportamiento extraño e inapropiado. Apreté los puños y me obligue a caminar a mi cuarto, mi prima era un ángel corrompido por la rubia de ojos azules que la convertía poco a poco en un maravilloso demonio que pone a prueba mi cordura.

-Hinata deberías dejar de juntarte con Ino- ella seguía en la cocina preparando la comida como si nada.

-¿Por qué?- ¿enserio no lo veía?

-Tal vez por tu nueva forma de vestir y por tu nuevo comportamiento, a tu padre no le gustaría este nuevo cambio.

-Él nunca esta, además Ino me esta ayudando.

-No creo que eso sea una ayuda Hinata, por favor deja de seguir a esa rubia.

-No- su voz fue alta pero no para llamarlo grito –me gusta alguien- dijo más suave.

-Con mayor razón Hinata, con esas formas dará un mensaje equivocado.

-Él no me notaba antes, ahora tengo su atención, no importa si es de forma equivocada- su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

-Hinata muchos la notan desde antes de este cambio no tiene porque hacerlo de esta forma.

-Pero no quiero la atención de muchos- lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, nunca he entendido el dolor de las mujeres por alguien a quien quieren ¿por qué se complican tanto? Me acerque a abrazarla, ella se aferro a mi –lo siento Neji pero no voy a parar- dijo después de un rato, recargo su peso en mi de improvisto y caí de sentón en el piso, Hinata se sentó sobre mi y levanto su blusa de tirantes para dejarme ver sus pechos desnudos llevando una de mis manos a tocarlos.

-Neji-nisan – un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas para luego posar sus labios a los míos.

La bese con suavidad sumergiendo mi lengua en su cavidad, torpemente me correspondía, Hinata sabia bien, apreté su seno y la oí respingar por ese toque, el teléfono sonó y me hizo detenerme de inmediato, despertándome de los encantos de mi prima. Me levante con algo de brusquedad dejando que Hinata chocara con la puerta del refrigerador y atendí el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- la voz de mi tío me dio un calosfrió, Hinata era mi prima, la hija del único que me extendió la mano cuando mis padres fallecieron, no podía permitir que un impulso tan bajo me consumiera de nuevo –descuide Hiashi yo me encargare de todo, este tranquilo.

Colgué, mi tío llegaría tarde de nuevo, suspire y busque a Hinata pero no la vi por la cocina, apague la estufa y fui a buscarla pero no había señal de ella, supuse que Hinata había salido así que me senté en el sofá a esperar que apareciera.


	2. Chapter 2

Incitación sexual

Entraba en ella una y otra vez se sentía bien, era bastante estrecha, cuando de repente sentí frio, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, seguro que ese maldito sueño me haría tener que arreglármelas yo mismo, me enderece un poco para notar que me había quedado dormido en el sofá y que el aliento de Hinata era lo que hacia que me diera frio, tenía mis pantalones abiertos y sobre mi erección las manos de mi prima subían y bajaban, besando mi punta cada tanto. La sujete de los hombros y la empuje, quedando ella de acostada en el sofá y yo sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- puede que gritarle no sea buena idea, pero estaba demasiado cansado de esto, cansado de aparentar que mi prima no me excitaba, que no quería devorarla completa en ese instante, cansado de que sea mi prima y no una chica sin parentesco familiar.

-¡Te quiero!- su grito tenía rabia pero sus ojos mostraban dolor, me relaje un poco.

-También te quiero Hinata, pero no por eso meto las manos bajo tu ropa mientras duermes.

-Pero las metías bajo la ropa de Ten-ten.

-Ella no era mi prima.

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu prima!- escucharla me dejo sorprendido –yo quiero que me toques- una lagrima vino a continuación pero no de ella, si no de mío.

-Pero no podemos- entendía como se sentía, pero incitarnos así solo lo complicaba, una de sus mano se coló para masturbarme –deja de hacerlo.

-Solo esta vez, por favor- suplico y no me negué.

Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, Hinata lamia con ganas mi pene llevándoselo por tiempos a la boca, era un placer sin igual, yo solo no habría podido hacerme sentir así, intente aguantar lo más que podía, esto sería solo por esta vez así que intentaría postergarlo para gozarlo por más tiempo. Baje la mirada para ver la boca de mi prima aprisionar mi hombría y chuparla con ánimo, esto estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien.

-¿Lo hago bien Neji-nisan?- eso me descoloco.

-De maravilla- el placer hablo por mi y volvió a adentrar mi pene en su boca no aguante más y me derrame en su interior, Hinata lo trago y relamiendo sus labios.

-Me gusta el sabor de Neji-nisan- y la cara inocente que tenía antes de su comportamiento lascivo regreso, supongo que aquí termina todo esto, me sentía algo decepcionado pero era lo correcto.

Hinata volvía a vestir como antes, como la dama recatada y femenina que era desde pequeña, parecía haberlo superado, como si eso solo fuera una etapa más en su vida. Pero yo, había probado sus labios, había tocado su generoso busto y había disfrutado de cogerle por la boca, me sentía ansioso estando con ella, buscaba cualquier pretexto para rosarla, pasar a su lado para tomar algo en la cocina y accidentalmente rosar su busto restándole importancia, chocar mi mano con su trasero por caminar cerca, dejar mi puerta entreabierta esperando a que saliera de la ducha con solo una toalla tapando su esbelto cuerpo, me tocaba con insistencia recreando en mi mente nuestro encuentro en el sofá cuando me daba una mamada, tan patético me había vuelto.

-Neji ¿te encuentras bien?- ¿dónde quedo ese meloso "Neji-nisan" de sonido inocente que ocultaba lujuria en el?

-Si, me iré a dormir temprano.

Ya eran cerca de las 11 pm y aún no podía encontrar el sueño, quería demostrar que soy más fuerte que la tentación de tocarme pensando en Hinata pero mantenerme tranquilo me tomaba mucho tiempo y hasta cierto punto era estresante. Tocaron mi puerta.

-¿Neji estas despierto?- la voz de mi pequeña prima se escucho del otro lado. No conteste.

La puerta se abrió y cerré los ojos aparentando estar dormido.

-Neji-nisan- hablo cerrando la puerta –lo siento pero no puedo- decía bajo –sigo sin querer ser tu prima- entro bajo las cobijas –por favor déjame ser una chica más- se recostó sobre mi –haz como si no me conocieras, como si no fuéramos familia- sentí su peso en mi –por favor- beso mis labios.

-Hinata ya habíamos hablado de eso- dije al fin, estrechándola por la cintura y me sorprendí, no llevaba ropa.

-Por favor, tú también quieres ignorar que somos familia- volvió a besarme pero esta vez friccionaba nuestras intimidades –será en secreto, nadie se enterará, por favor.

Se escucho ruido afuera, mi miembro ya estaba reaccionando al movimiento de Hinata, oí pasos y sentí las manos de mi prima entrar al pantalón de mi pijama, gire dando la espalda a la puerta de mi habitación y cubriendo a Hinata, estaba seguro que mi tío había llegado, la mano insistente de mi prima en mi pene me distraía así que la saque y le hice una seña para que guardara silencio.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez para cerrarse casi de inmediato. Los pasos se alejaban para dejar oír el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

-¿Ya podemos?- dijo Hinata en un susurro animoso.

La mire unos minutos esperando cualquier ruido que me advirtiera que mi tío Hiashi no estaba en su cuarto, pero todo parecía indicar que ya se encontraba descansando, suspire para liberar la presión de hace un momento.

-Bien, pero si no eres mi prima ¿quien eres?- dije en susurros mientras me quitaba el pijama y lo dejaba fuera de la cama.

-¿Quién quieres que sea Neji-nisan?

-Solo se mía, ahora vuelve a subir- se puso sobre mi nuevamente, la tome de la nuca y la bese hambriento metiendo mi lengua de inmediato, tomo sus muslos y los abrí para sentir más de cerca su intimidad con la mía, Hinata se movía mucho y me excitaba, el rose de nuestros sexos, el rose de sus tetas en mi pecho, subí las manos a sus nalgas y la presione más a mi pene.

-Ah- suspiro, rodé para dejarla debajo de mi y baje con besos y lamidas a sus pechos, los atendí con besos y mordidas, apretaba sus pezones con fuerza y los chupaba como un bebe desesperado por comer, ella se acallaba sus ruidos manteniendo su boca ocupada con tres dedos en ella. Baje un poco más hasta su intimidad y comencé a saborearla con lujuria, sabia que lo disfrutaba porque su cuerpo no podía mantenerlo quieto, levantaba su cadera para que pudiera adentrar más mi lengua, mis manos subieron a pellizcar sus pezones y ese fue el detonante de su orgasmo.

-También me gusta el sabor que esta entre tus piernas- le susurre al oído, ella rio con dulzura.

-En ese caso te daré más Neji-nisan.

-No Hinata, yo te daré mucho más- ataque su boca para acallar el grito por penetrarla sin aviso, era virgen –a partir de ahora y por siempre eres mía.

-Si Neji-nisan, complácete con mi cuerpo.

-Eso haré y te gustará- enrede sus piernas a mi cintura para entrar más profundo, lleve una de sus manos a su intimidad –no dejes de tocarte- ella sintió, me recargue con un brazo en la cama y con el otro sujete con fuerza su ceno, comencé a envestirla, besándola para no dejar que ningún ruido saliera de la habitación. Su lengua, su vagina, su boca todas húmedas a mi merced, mi prima no era familia en ese momento, ella me pidió que lo ignorara todo y la viera como una chica más y eso hice, la vi como la chica que me gusta, la que amo, la que me enciende y se lo mostré en cada movimiento, al entrar y salir de ella, al apretar su pezón, al morder su labio, al hacer su primera vez excitante en todo sentido, al hacerla sentir tan bien que vendrá por más y yo se lo daré al complacerla con sexo que cuando yo lo pida ella este dispuesta, sus paredes se estrechaban cada vez más ya estaba cerca y yo no me quedaba atrás, Hinata apretaba deliciosamente, echo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir esa exquisita corriente al llegar y yo eyacule dentro de ella.

-¿Lo hice bien Neji-nisan?

-Excelente mi Hinata- caí sobre sus pechos, había sido mucha emoción poder adentrarme en Hinata cuando a unas puertas mi tío dormía mientras yo me follaba su hija, las manos de Hinata acariciaban mi cabello – ¿te gusto tu primera vez?

Pero Hinata no contesto, estaba agotada y termino durmiéndose, no la culpaba también estaba por caer dormido y mejor había que reponer fuerzas para las rondas de mañana.


End file.
